The New Captain
by G. U. Skyline . London Whisper
Summary: Tetra, realizing she currently can't be the Captain of her ship, sets out to find a new one that can temporarily replace her.


The New Captain

 _(authors note): sorry for the grammar in my last story but I had to rush it out, because our Internet didn't work properly. From now on, my friend, who'll only be known as London Whisper, will assist me with writing and editing. Thanks for your understanding._

 _co-written and edited by London Whisper_

The sea lay quiet and somber as Tetra's Pirate-Ship swayed up and down on the miniscule, barely noticable waves. The crew were tired from their adventures and most of them slept, as the mid-day sun shone from above with unrelenting heat. Link was below the deck and spent his time thinking, nodding off from time to time. His thoughts were with Zelda. Princess Zelda. But his dreams belonged to Tetra. Ever since they found out that Tetra was actually Zelda, "Princess Zelda" Link reminded himself, there were two persons in Tetra's Body. One was the lively, boyish Tetra, the other was Princess Zelda whose beauty made even those hardened seamen of Tetra's Crew go speechless. But they never knew whom they might encounter when the "Captain" came on board. The strong Tetra or the elegant Princess Zelda? No one knew, as they seemed to switch rather unregular patterns. Link tried not thinking about them anymore. Or their differrent yet beautiful smiles. Their original beauty. The way they walked. Their... Link stopped. "No!" he said to himself, trembling with uncertainty, "I can't think about them. Who knows where those thoughts might lead? But I don't want to find out. I have to do something to distract myself from them. Something to relax.". Link stood up and took his clothes out of the empty barrel he had thrown them in. After putting onhis green shirt and trousers he searched for his cap. "Where could it be?" he pondered. He looked deeper into the barrel, but it was not there. "It has to be around here somewhere, I could swear I left it somewhere.". As Link looked around, he heard a loud " **SQUEAAK!** " right behind him. He turned his head just fast enough to see a big and purple rat run off with what seemed to be his cap. He spurted around and started chasing after the rat that had so shamelessly stolen his most treasured - and most importantly, his only - hat. He cursed the foul rodent: "I'll get you ,you dirty rat. You will damn the day that you had stolen my headdress." he shouted. His green robes flittered in unison with his straw-blonde hair as he gained speed. Every turn and every corner let him get closer to the marsupial thief, always a few inches more. Chasing after the purple-green flash Link sped past the other pirates who were sleeping, dozing or - like they usually do when nothing is happening - training with wooden swords. The Crew looked, like a single entity, after the speeding green flash of curses and sweat that rushed right past them, without giving them any attention, wether they deserved it or not. Basically jumping over multiple steps of the wooden set of stairs, Link went upwards, towards the sun-heated deck of the ship. Meanwhile, the rat, panicking at the sudden gain of an rather persistent pursuer, began running faster, taking sharper turns and trying to look for an exit, he could take to escape his perilous situation. Luckily for our thieving rodent, there was an opening. Just at the end of the stairs the purple rat cut the corner and slipped through a crack in the wooden door right next to the stairs. Link in furious pursuit, stormed up the last few steps and ripped open the door, diving towards the purple spot of rat that held his cap in its mouth. The rat exhausted, didn't notice that it's pursuer had already catched up and was already in position to strike. Then suddenly, " **Bang** ". Link hit the floor, the rodent in his hands, happy to reached his goal. The rat, panicked, let go of the headwear and ran for it's life. Link, glad to have his cap back, looked up carefully to check his surroundings, which he , in the heat of the battle, totally forgot. It seemed he was currently in the captains quarters. Maybe, if he was fast, he could slip out before anybody...

 **"OI!!"** a loud voice bellowed. Link waked up from his thoughts and looked up... only to find the ships captain, Tetra, standing above him with an expression that could terrify a goron. Link, scared by any consequences that would definitely follow the recent events, didn't move an inch. Indeed, he actually held his breath. Tetra, annoyed at the current situation, waited for the green clothed hero to explain himself, or, at least to do something. But for some reason... _nothing_ happened. Tetra stared at the motionless creature, that apparently was the **chosen one**. Or something like that. Then again "Zelda" was seemingly a **chosen one** as well, not that Tetra would care. Again, she wondered that it was rather strange to be appointed as an princess. Especially if that princess took hold of your body like an nasty infection. Tetra, sunken in her own thoughts, didn't realize that Link was currently asphyxiating. The captain, coming quickly to her senses, gave the breathless hero a swift kick: "You can stand up, you know?" she said, "I mean, can you stand up?" she added, questioning. Link took an mouthful of air and began breathing again. He stood up, wished the dust off his clothes, put the green cap on his head and began to smile proudly. "Well?" Tetra asked, irritated: "Are you going to explain yourself or are just going to stand there. Smiling. Like an idiot.".

Link quickly explained the events that lead to him barging into the captains quarters without knocking or asking politely or even asking rudely if one might dare enter the domain of the **_"Pirate Princess"_**. That name that Tetra took at first with a laugh, later with an grim stare and now with an quick kicking of unfunny arses, was given to her by an crew member who thought he could be extra-funny after they saw her transform into Princess Zelda for the first time. But to no avail, the name has stuck. While he explained, Link looked closer at Tetra, it appeared she rid herself of her former collection of clothes, namely the one single set that she owned. Well, Princess Zelda was probably responsible for that, and instead put Tetra's cupboards full of royal accessoires and fancy dresses. One of those dresses was currently on the pirate captain's lithe body, even though it was slightly modfied, instead of pink and pompous it was torn apart, cut short, coloured red and bound tight so that it could be called a battle-dress now, without anyone complaining. The captain, not actually listening to Link's boastful tale of rats and treasures, realized ,over the heroes analyzing stares, that it couldn't go on like this. How had she been with the princess now? 3 Months? Four? And she still couldn't control it, let alone deal with it. She needed more time to grow familiar with her new status and the strange circumstances. But the Crew needed a Captain. Hell, the _Ship_ needed a captain. A role she could't provide, at least not at the moment. Yes, she was sure, a new captain should come. She stormed out of her room, leaving Link, baffled and alone, behind and shouted to summon her brave pirates. They appeared and she told them to set sail, as a new treasure had to be found. The _second_ best captain on the endless sea...


End file.
